O Maior Tesouro
by Naty Trajano
Summary: Sesshomaru era um grande empresário, mas o q acontece quando ele conhece uma garota que não liga para o dinheiro dele e nem para a fama dele? E o pior.... Quando sua família só se preocupa com o futuro da empresa?
1. O encontro

Iria ser mais um dia cansativo e cheio de reuniões, essa rotina já estava o irritando, o trabalho passou a ser a vida dele, os amigos nem o chamam mais para sair porque sabem que ele não pode sair do trabalho. Ser dono de uma empresa multinacional não era ta bom quando ele pensava que iria ser.

-Senhor?

-O que quer Kagome?

-Queria avisar que Bankotsu está te chamando para uma reunião.

-O que aquele chato quer de novo.

-Parece que ele tem uma nova idéia para a propaganda.

-O mande marcar um horário agora tenho mais o que fazer.

-Certo.

**Para tudo! Queria avisar q os personagens mesmo estando com papéis diferentes a personalidade e os casais não mudaram! Mas não esqueçam q o casal principal é Rin e Sesshomaru então se os outros não tiverem nada não reclamem! Pode continuar...**

Kagome se retirou da sala.

-"Sesshomaru está cada vez mais frio o que ele precisa é de uma namorada". – pensava Kagome.

Era dez da noite quando Sesshomaru saiu do escritório, ele pegou uma pasta cheia de papéis e foi em direção ao seu carro.

-Mais um dia na minha vida – sussurrou quase que como um suspiro.

Ele entrou no carro e foi em direção á sua casa, viu uma sorveteria, como ele queria um sorvete, nunca mais tinha comido um... Ele estacionou e foi para a sorveteria.

-Com licença, o que gostaria?

Sesshomaru olhou para a garçonete, era linda, se encantou na hora.

-Senhor?

-Ah! Sim quero um sorvete de morango com cobertura de chocolate.

-Certo.

A menina foi andando em direção ao balcão e Sesshomaru ficou observando a garota. Ela era linda.

Rin voltou e começou a atender os outros clientes até que se virou e percebeu que Sesshomaru estava olhando para ela.

-Gostaria de alguma coisa senhor? – disse se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim. Gostaria de saber o seu nome.

-Ah sim! Meu nome é Rin!

Ela se virou e foi atender a mesa de um grupo de jovens.

Ele comeu o sorvete e saiu, mas não foi embora ficou parado na frente do carro para observar a garota não tirava o olho dela um segundo.

Rin já estava quase terminando, limpou tudo e saiu.

-Olá – disse Sesshomaru se aproximando.

-Oi.

-Está indo embora?

-Hai.

-A pé?

-Hai.

-Não gostaria de uma carona?

-Não obrigado.

-Não precisa ter medo de mim.

-Não obrigada.

Sesshomaru olhava para a linda garota, tinha alguma coisa diferente nela, algo mágico.

-Onde você mora?

-Na Rua Takazuca.

-É muito longe!

Rua Takazuca era um bairro muito pobre e muito longe dali ela iria levar quatro horas andando.

-Eu sei, por isso tenho que ir logo.

-Deixe eu te levar, de carro é metade do tempo.

-É sério não precisa. Já estou acostumada a ir a pé para casa.

-Eu insisto, pode confiar em mim.

Rin hesitou por um segundo, mas acabou aceitando afinal estava bastante cansada realmente era muito longe.

Rin ficou surpresa quando viu o carro, era um esportivo vermelho com teto solar e tudo.

-Entre. – disse Sesshomaru abrindo a porta.

Rin entrou.

-Por falar nisso, meu nome é Sesshomaru.

Ele deu a partida e eles começaram a conversar, o que era muito raro para Sesshomaru.

-Que carro lindo você deve ser muito rico.

-Nem tanto, esse carro é da minha empresa. (Mentira!)

-Sua empresa? – disse a garota surpresa – nossa com uma empresa sua você realmente deve ser rico.

-Não eu trabalho lá de faxineiro. (Que grande mentira)

Sesshomaru gostou mesmo daquela garota e estava acostumada a garotas só ficarem com ele por interesse então resolveu dizer que não tinha dinheiro nenhum.

-Você parece bem jovem, não estuda?

-Estudo sim, mas tenho que trabalhar para ajudar a pagar a faculdade.

-E só trabalhar na sorveteria dá pra pagar?

-Não, além disso, eu tenho mais um emprego.

-Dois empregos?

-Sim, também trabalho numa loja como atendente á tarde, e de manhã eu vou para a faculdade.

-Nossa você não tem tempo para fazer muita coisa.

-Tenho sim! Tenho os domingos.

-E em que empresa você trabalha?

-EAG.

-Nossa é uma empresa muito famosa!

-Você conhece?

-Claro! Significa "Escritório de Advocacia Geral". Nossa você deve conhecer advogados!

-O que tem demais nisso?

-Faço faculdade de advocacia, sonho em ser advogada, mas nunca que iria trabalhar lá, lá só tem advogados super importantes.

-Por que não tenta? Talvez consiga um emprego lá.

-Até parece, uma estudante trabalhando na EAG!

-Não acho que seja tão difícil entrar lá.

-Isso é porque você entrou de faxineiro. E falando nisso como um faxineiro conseguiu pegar o carro da empresa?

-Er... Bem... É que o dono me emprestou porque sempre quis dirigir ele.

-O dono parece ser um cara legal.

-Na verdade ele é um chato rabugento.

Os dois soltaram risadas, e continuaram conversando até que chegaram.

-É aqui! Muito obrigada!

-Não precisa me agradecer.

Sesshomaru olhou para a casa que a garota entrou, era bem pequena e muito pobre, era simples, mas parecia bem arrumadinha. Completamente diferente de Sesshomaru que se não fosse pela empregada o apartamento dele iria ser um lixão.

No dia seguinte...

Depois da escola Rin resolveu seguir o conselho de Sesshomaru e tentar entrar na EAG, nem que fosse para ser lixeira.

-Com licença, gostaria de fazer uma entrevista de emprego, qualquer emprego.

-Acho meio difícil uma estudante conseguir passar na entrevista, mas vou tentar. Por favor, sente-se que logo irá chamá-la.

Rin se sentou e ficou observando o prédio, era enorme e muito bem decorado.

-Senhorita Rin poder subir é no décimo primeiro andar.

Rin entrou no elevador e encontrou uma pessoa conhecida, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru estava usando um paletó e estava segurando uma pasta.

-Oi!

-Olá. Vejo que seguiu o meu conselho.

-Pois é, mas acho meio impossível eu conseguir alguma coisa.

-Você vai conseguir eu te garanto.

-Acho meio impossível. Mudando de assunto porque um faxineiro anda de paletó?

-É que aqui os faxineiros têm que usar paletó.

-E essa pasta?

-É do meu chefe, ele pediu que eu buscasse no carro dele.

-Ah!

O décimo primeiro chegou e Rin saiu.

-Tchau foi bom te ver.

-Tchau.

Sesshomaru correu para sua sala.

-Kagome tenho um pedido.Peça a Bankotsu que contrate a garota que está indo fazer a entrevista, e não quero que seja um emprego de faxineira ou coisa parecida.

-Sim senhor.

Kagome pegou o telefone e ligou para Bankotsu.

-Bankotsu!

-O que quer estou no meio de uma entrevista de emprego!

-É exatamente para isso que liguei. O Senhor Sesshomaru pediu que você desse um bom emprego para ela e não pode ser de faxineira ou coisa parecida.

-Por quê?

-Não importa é ordens do Senhor Sesshomaru!

-Certo. Tchau.

Na sala de Bankotsu...

-Garota hoje é seu dia de sorte está contratada.

-Sério?! Nossa! Quem bom! E o que eu vou fazer?

-Você pode trabalhar de assistente.

-ASSISTENTE?! Nossa que ótimo! – Rin pensava que ia começar bem por baixo, mas colocaram-na muito em cima.

-Você começa amanhã.

Rin saiu super contente, não acreditava! Tinha um emprego!

Na mesma hora ela foi à loja e na sorveteria pedir demissão além de mudar seu turno da faculdade para de noite.

**Por favos deixem reviews! Essa fic vai ter muitos outros capítulos, mas quero avisar q por enquanto ela não é minha prioridade pq tem uma outra fic q eu escrevo q já tá no capítulo 10 q eu tenho q terminar, então se quiserem ler é "amor ou orgulho" Sesshomaru e Rin. bjs**


	2. Me aproximando

**Desculpem o capítulo super pequeno, mas é que tava meio que sem idéia pra esse capítulo. Além disso tenho que terminar "amor ou orgulho! q já está quase no final. E tô escrevendo uma outra fanfic q é uma das melhores q eu já escrevi, mas é de Harry Potter e ainda nem postei.**

**Galero normalmente respondo review, mas dessa vez naum deu. Vlw a todos q deixaram reviews! beijos!**

Parte 2

-Sesshomaru

-Entre Bankotsu

-Sesshomaru porque pediu pra eu contratar aquela garota?

-Não te interessa.

-Nossa que mau humor.

-Que emprego você deu a ela?

-Assistente.

-Ótimo, e você disse que tinha uma nova idéia para o comercial para minha outra empresa.

-Sim é verdade, andei pensando naquele novo produto que sua empresa está lançando e pensei em algo.

-Me diga...

Rin estava tão empolgada, finalmente ia ter um emprego na área de advocacia. Ela chegou a casa e viu que sua amiga que morava com ela deitada no sofá.

Rin porque está tão animada?

-Sango! Não sabia que estava em casa.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Não tem trabalho?

-Me demiti.

-O quê? Mas e a faculdade?

-Calma, vou te contar o que aconteceu.

Rin contou o que tinha acontecido.

-Nossa que sorte você tem.

-Pois é.

-Quando você começa?

-Amanhã.

-Que bom Rin! Estou muito feliz por você.

-Obrigada. E como anda seu namoro?

-Que namoro? – Sango ficou vermelha

-Você e o Miroku não estão namorando?

-Não!

-Desculpe é que parecia tão óbvio. – disse Rin com um meio-sorriso.

-Muito engraçadinha você.

-Sango, você e ele são as únicas pessoas que não sabem que se amam.

-O quê? Pare de dizer mentiras. Não amo o Miroku. – Sango ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

-Se você ta dizendo.

A tarde estava uma chatice Sesshomaru já tinha perdido a conta do número de vezes que tinha lido aquela carta, não podia estar acontecendo, não agora, impossível, ele leu e releu a carta.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Oi! Estou indo te visitar, estou morrendo de saudade, só escrevendo para avisar, chego dentro de dois dias._

_Beijos,_

_Kagura._

Justo agora que ele estava começando a gostar de Rin sua noiva tinha que voltar.

-"Vou ter que terminar, já venho tentando fazer isso á anos, mas ela sempre vem com o maior chororô e eu acabou desistindo da idéia. Mas dessa vez vou ter que terminar.".

Sesshomaru teve uma brilhante idéia.

Tirimmmmmmmmm

_-Alô_

-Olá a Rin está?

_-É ela._

-Olá Rin! Aqui é Sesshomaru.

_-Ah oi Sesshomaru-sama._

-Por favor, não me chame de Sesshomaru-sama.

_-E como quer que eu te chame. Sesshy? – disse Rin rindo._

-Não é uma má idéia.

_-Então ta. Por que você ligou Sesshy?_

-Fiquei sabendo que você conseguiu o emprego e queria sair com você para comemorar.

_-Seria ótimo! Aonde?_

-Que tal em um restaurante?

_-Não séria muito caro?_

-Er...Bem... É verdade.

_-Que tal cinema?_

-Ótimo.

_Te pego às sete. Beijos._

-Beijos.

-"Nossa faz anos que não vou ao cinema" - pensou Sesshomaru.


	3. Mas por que?

Rin estava super animada, como estudava e trabalhava muito nunca tinha muito tempo para conhecer garotos. Mas esse não era um garoto, era o homem, o que a deixava cada vez mais nervosa. "Esse homem tem algo especial" pensava Rin, ela se arrumava animada para seu encontro.

Sesshomaru tentava achar alguma roupa que não fosse de trabalhar, mas era impossível, ele teve que sair de casa para ir ao shopping comprar algo, isso sem contar o que ele teve que passar quando as atendentes tentavam bisbilhotar o provador, mas nada disso o importava porque essa noite finalmente ele iria se divertir como não fazia há muito tempo.

A noite estava perfeita, a lua cheia iluminava todo o bairro de Rin e ela colocou um belo vestido azul brilhante que havia ganhado no Natal de sua avó.

-Rin você viu meu... – Sango abriu a porta e viu que Rin estava se maquiando, coisa que ela nunca fazia – Pra que você está se arrumando toda?

-Eu tenho um encontro. – Disse Rin sorridente.

-É com aquele gato que te deixou aqui em casa o outro dia? – disse Sango sentando-se na cama.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Não é todo dia que um cara lindo num carro tão caro passa por aqui né Rin? A vizinhança toda andou comentando.

-Mas já era tão tarde!

-Como se as fofoqueiras do bairro dormissem, ele podia ter chegado aqui ás 4 da madrugada que ás 04h30min as meninas da rua de baixo já estariam comentando.

-Pois é nós vamos ao cinema comemorar a minha promoção.

-O que ele faz da vida? – pergunta Sango enquanto brinca com as roupas que Rin havia esparramado pela cama.

-Ele é faxineiro na empresa que eu consegui ser contratada.

-Você não acha que agora que você é sócia de uma empresa importante você deveria arranjar alguém com um cargo mais importante?

Rin parou e ficou indignada com a amiga, ele não gostava do Sesshomaru por causa do trabalho dele e sim pela maneira que ele a tratava.

-Sango há algum tempo atrás eu era atendente de uma sorveteria e mesmo assim ele veio me deixar até a minha casa e graças a ele que eu consegui o emprego, por que ele que falou pra eu tentar me candidatar e sem ele eu nunca teria tido a coragem de entrar naquele prédio! Eu não gosto dele pelo dinheiro dele! – disse Rin irritada.

-Tá, Ta já entendi. Não precisa ficar irritada. Só espero que pelo menos o cinema ele pague. – Disse Sango batendo a porta atrás de si.

Sesshomaru estava pegando as chaves do carro quando o telefone tocou. "Quem será dessa vez?" Pensou alto Sesshomaru.

-Alo?

_-Sesshomaru querido! Adivinha quem é?! _– disse uma voz animada ao telefone_._

-O que você quer Kagura? Estou de saída. – Disse Sesshomaru de muito mau humor.

_-Está de saída mesmo! Vai vir me buscar no aeroporto!_ – disse Kagura feliz ao telefone.

-Você disse que estaria aqui daqui a dois dias Kagura! – disse Sesshomaru muito irritado.

_-Ai amor eu queria te fazer uma surpresa! Só isso!_ – disse Kagura chorosa.

-Tá Kagura estou indo te buscar! – disse Sesshomaru irritado.

-Kagura finalmente conseguiu estragar o meu dia! Agora vou ter que cancelar o cinema com a Rin! Minha ótima noite vai por água abaixo. – Sesshomaru resmungava enquanto pegava o telefone para ligar pra Rin.

_-Alô?_ – disse uma voz feminina ao telefone.

-Eu gostaria de falar com Rin Takani, ela se encontra?

_-Vou chamá-la._ – disse Sango.

Sesshomaru não sabia o que dizer desmarcar o cinema com a garota tão em cima da hora era falta de educação, mas ele não tinha opção, da ultima vez que ele se recusou a buscar Kagura quando ela veio para uma visita ela armou um barraco no aeroporto porque a companhia não queria emprestar um carro para que a levasse, já que ela não carrega dinheiro consigo e não podia pagar um táxi porque não passa cartão de crédito.

_-Aqui é Rin Takani quem fala?-_ disse uma voz doce e suave ao telefone.

-Rin é o Sesshomaru... – disse frio.

_-Ah! Olá! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Vou ter que cancelar nosso encontro... Surgiu um imprevisto e não posso ir.

_-Ah tudo bem então, imprevistos acontecem_... – disse a menina com uma voz triste.

-Talvez possamos marcar para outro dia quem sabe? – disse Sesshomaru esperançoso.

_-Se quiser podemos remarcar pra amanhã, é o lançamento de um filme muito bonito chamado..._

-Amanhã não posso, para falar a verdade foi andar ocupado o resto da semana, sinto muito... – interrompeu Sesshomaru.

_-Então nos vemos por aí... Tchau._ – disse Rin desligando o telefone em seguida.

Sesshomaru sempre teve sua audição muito apurada e notou que a garota estava realmente chateada, mas ela não podia saber sobre Kagura e ele não iria se arriscar saindo com ela enquanto não terminasse de vez com Kagura.

Aquela noite foi altamente estressante e horrível para Sesshomaru, Kagura passou a viagem inteira falando de como suas amigas tinham mal gosto para roupas. Na verdade Sesshomaru pensava que o único assunto que Kagura sabia falar era de roupas e cabelo, ele não agüentava mais ela reclamando do cabelo da atriz na cerimônia do Oscar.

Rin que estava tão animada se deitou na cama e começou a chorar.

-Quem você estava tentando enganar? Ele é um homem bonito e mesmo não tendo dinheiro qualquer mulher rica se casaria com ele. Você é apenas uma pirralha estúpida de 19 anos que nem família tem, pelo menos não uma que se preocupa com você. Isso é pra você aprender a ouvir sua mãe que sempre dizia que parar sua vida por uma ilusão é desastre com certeza! – dizia Rin para si mesma.

Ela guardou o vestido azul brilhante novamente na caixa de foi se deitar para tentar dormir, tinha um longo dia de trabalho amanhã.

--x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x--

Rin estava animada para seu primeiro dia de trabalha, mas estava com medo de acabar encontrando Sesshomaru pelo caminho, havia ficado muito obvio que ele tinha coisas muito importantes para fazer, muitos mais importantes que ela com certeza eram e ela não queria vê-lo.

-Bom dia seu nome? – disse a recepcionista.

-Rin Takani. Assistente do senhor Bankotsu.

-Mas que estranho...

-O que? – disse Rin assustada.

-Seu nome não consta como assistente do senhor Bankotsu...

-Mas ele disse que eu tinha conseguido o emprego de assistente!

-Sim, mas a senhorita vai ser assistente do Senhor Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Assistente do faxineiro?! – disse Rin sem entender nada.

Ao ouvir isso todo o andar começou a rir descontroladamente.

-Alguém pode me explicar o que tem de tão engraçado nisso? – disse Rin emburrada.

-Não é todo dia que uma menina chama o dono das maiores agencias de advocacia do mundo de faxineiro. – Disse um homem muito bonito sorrindo para ela, com um sorriso muito encantador. – Meu nome é Kohako, a sala de Sesshomaru é no último andar, se precisar de alguma ajuda eu trabalho do sétimo andar, me procure.

-Agora tudo fazia sentido para Rin, nunca que o dono da EAG que segundo a revista "a mulher e sua carreira" além de ser um homem muito charmoso também era dono das sete maiores empresas do mundo no ramo iria sair com uma estudante de direito que nem sabia o que vestir num encontro!

Rin subiu até a sala pronta para encontrar Kagome.

-Bom dia a senhorita tem hora marcada?

-Na verdade eu acho que eu sou a nova assistente.

Kagome em um segundo desfez toda aquela pose elegante e se comportou com uma pessoa normal, ou quase normal, na opinião de Rin ainda era altamente escandalosa, mas como estava acostumada com Sango só achou engraçado.

-Ahhhhhh Rin Takani certo? – disse Kagome sorridente – O senhor Taisho me contou sobre você, disse que você era bastante capaz, foi até ele que pediu para o Bankotsu te contratar sabia? Digamos que ele nunca foi muito de fazer essas coisas... Então você realmente deve ser muito especial. Eu trabalho com ele há anos e sou uma das poucas que agüenta seu mau humor, não que ele seja mal humorado sempre, acho que é mais por culpa daquela mulherzinha nojenta que anda com ele, de vez em quando ela vem aqui dar uma de "sou a noiva do dono", não sei como ele pode gostar daquela bruxa, mas é que às vezes ele realmente parece estar descontando todo seu ódio em todo mundo, e ele dá muito medo quando fica assim! Ah desculpa... Às vezes eu acabo falando demais. Bem prazer meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.

Rin estava assustada e muito triste ao mesmo tempo, agora que tinha caído a ficha, ele havia mentido para ela e não só sobre o dinheiro mas também sobre ter uma noiva!

-Bom dia senhor Taisho! – disse Kagome assustada.

Bom dia Kagome por acaso você viu os formulários que eu deixei em cima da sua mesa? – disse Sesshomaru olhando para o celular.

-Si... – Disse Kagome sendo interrompida.

-Quero todos organizados em cima da minha mesa em meia hora, o senhor Topugawa está ligando no meu celular o dia todo, eu sabia que eu não devia ter dado meu número para ele, ligue e diga que venha ás 17 h. – disse Sesshomaru entrando em sua sala sem nem olhar para as duas garotas ali paradas.

Kagome sentou-se rapidamente e de uma maneira muito confusa para Rin começou a organizar a papelada que estava praticamente jogada em cima de sua mesa.

-Rin sinto muito, mas acho que agora não poderei te explicar tudo que você tem que fazer. Eu sei que é pedir muito, mas será que pode perguntar a Sesshomaru exatamente o que ele quer? Ele não havia me avisado que a assistente seria dele. Eu sei que ele assusta um pouco, mas é só falar pouco e ouvir muito bem para não o fazer repetir.

**Tah gente eu sei muitooooo beeemmm que eu demorei e muitoo!! Mas eu toh de volta!! e prometo que logo logo posto o novo cap tah?**

**Brigada a todos q deixaram reviews e por favor deixem mais!!**

**By: Naty Trajano ;**


	4. Um novo começo

-Com licença senhor Sesshomaru Taisho

-Com licença senhor Sesshomaru Taisho? – disse Rin batendo na porta.

Sesshomaru reconheceu aquela voz, não podia ser, o que ela estava fazendo em seu escritório? Ele abriu a porta e lá estava a menina olhando para o chão aguardando a porta ser aberta.

-Rin? – disse Sesshomaru engolindo seco.

-A senhorita Higurashi me pediu para perguntar-lhe o que eu devo fazer... – disse Rin evitando olhar diretamente nos olhos dele.

-Rin... Entre... – disse Sesshomaru fazendo um sinal para que ela entrasse.

Rin entrou rapidamente na sala e ficou olhando em volta, nas belas pinturas que ali havia.

Sesshomaru não sabia como ela havia descoberto, sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo principalmente com Kagura na cidade.

-Rin sinto muito mesmo por ontem á noite, eu realmente queria ir, mas... – começou Sesshomaru.

-O senhor deve ter muito que fazer, tem um casamento a planejar e uma enorme empresa para cuidar... – disse Rin com uma voz triste.

-Então você já soube sobre Kagura, Rin deixe-me explicar...

-O senhor não me deve explicações, não passo de uma funcionária de empresa. Se o senhor mandou contratar-me só para brincar comigo diga-me que estou indo, mas se realmente acha que tem algo de útil para ser feito poderia me dizer? – disse Rin cortando-o e lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

-Rin eu pedi para te contratarem porque acho que você tem potencial... – disse Sesshomaru seriamente – eu sei que te enganei e entendo estar brava comigo, mas me sinto ofendido por você pensar algo assim...

-Então... – disse Rin olhando para ele.

Sesshomaru percebeu que Rin estava muito chateada e ele não havia terminado com Kagura ainda, sem contar que ela sempre amou fazer surpresas nada agradáveis para ele no trabalho e mesmo ele falando para ela parar ela pensava que era porque ele se preocupada com ela e não queria incomodá-la, ele tinha que fazer algo para manter Rin longe de seu escritório a qualquer custo, a ultima coisa que precisava era sua ex pra fazer a garota odiá-lo de vez. Foi até sua mesa e pegou uma pasta cheia de papéis e os entregou para Rin.

-Preciso que essas folhas sejam assinadas pelos quatro maiores advogados da empresa, eu poderia te dizer exatamente onde fica a sala deles, mas como você é uma garota muito esperta tenho certeza que irá achar facilmente. – disse Sesshomaru com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ele sabia que a garota ia demorar bastante para achá-los.

-É urgente? – disse Rin um pouco apreensiva.

-Não, na verdade se quiser pode passar a manhã fora e aproveitar para almoçar, será que até as 16 h consegue? – disse Sesshomaru.

-Sim senhor... – disse Rin se retirando.

Rin saiu rapidamente e foi direto para a mesa de Kagome, aquela empresa era enorme e ela não fazia idéia de por onde começar, era seu primeiro dia de trabalho e não queria ser vista por Sesshomaru como um incompetente

-Senhorita Kagome você poderia me ajudar? – disse Rin com um tom de desespero.

-Nossa o que ele fez com você garota? Acalme-se. – disse Kagome assustada.

-Eu preciso pegar as assinaturas dos quatro maiores advogados da empresa e eu não faço a menor idéia de quem são! – disse Rin temerosa por seu emprego.

-Bankotsu definitivamente é um deles, e você sabe a sala dele, procure por Naraku, Kohako e... – Kagome ficou vermelha.

-E quem?! – perguntou Rin curiosa.

-Inuyasha, o irmão mais novo do Sesshomaru. – disse Kagome ficando rosada.

-Ah brigada Kagome-chan! – disse Rin que saiu saltitando.

Sesshomaru sentou-se em sua mesa e ficou olhando para o teto, aquela garota tinha algo de diferente que nunca havia visto antes. Sesshomaru nunca teve muito tempo pra ser importar com sentimentos, desde pequeno seu pai o treinava para controlar as empresas da família e ter uma noiva como Kagura que basta comprar algo caro que a deixa satisfeita sempre pareceu perfeito a ele, mas de uns tempos para cá ele andava bem mais impulsiva e realmente queria se livrar desse noivado que tanto o incomodava, mas a garota que finalmente estava conseguindo isso o odiava agora... Ele pegou o telefone e discou um número.

-Kagome avise Bankotsu que preciso vê-lo o mais rápido possível em meu escritório. – disse desligando o telefone em seguida.

O primeiro lugar que Rin resolveu ir foi na sala de Kohako, além de muito lindo ele foi muito gentil com ela na recepção, talvez ele a ajudasse a achar os outros três.

-Bom dia. – disse uma linda mulher. – Eu poderia ajudá-la?

-Oi meu nome é Rin Taka...

-Ah então você é a Rin Takani? – disse a mulher – Prazer meu nome é Kikyou! Sou a secretária do senhor Kohako. Nova assistente do chefe, eim? Diga-me querida você teve que dormir com quantos para conseguir isso? Sabia que tem muitas garotas aqui com mestrado feito fora do país que dariam a vida para estar no seu lugar? E você uma garotinha que nem está formada ainda conquista o chefe e pensa que pode sair passando por cima de todas, Kagura com certeza vai dar um jeito em você mocinha, então fiquei longe dele!

-Eu não dormi com ninguém e também não pretendo ter nada com o Senhor Sesshomaru se quer saber, só quero falar com o Kohako. – disse Rin irritada com o que a mulher havia dito.

-Ele está ocupado, sinto muito. – Kikyou se virou e começou a digitar algo em seu computador.

Rin estava quase saindo quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

-Hei Kikyou eu tenho alguma reunião marcada hoje? Estava pensando em sair mais cedo para dar uma volta pela cidade. – disse Kohako saindo de sua sala sorridente e arrumando sua gravata.

-Na verda... – Kikyou foi interrompida quando Kohako viu Rin na porta.

-Oi! Vejo que conseguiu achar minha sala, não ia nem falar comigo? – disse Kohako se aproximando da garota e sempre com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

-Na verdade sua secretária havia me dito que você estava ocupado então não quis incomodar. – disse Rin com um sorriso sem graça.

-Você nunca é incomodo! Kikyou deve ter se enganado. – disse virando para Kikyou que lançava um olhar fulminante para Rin – Kikyou toda vez que essa jovem vier me procurando a primeira coisa que deve fazer é me chamar entendeu? Não importa o que eu esteja fazendo.

-Claro, Senhor... – disse Kikyou com uma cara de quem queria matar alguém.

-Nossa que falta de educação a minha! Nem havia perguntado seu nome!

-Rin Takani, muito prazer senhor Kohako...

-Apugawa.

-Como uma das famílias mais ricas e prestigiadas de Tókio? – se surpreendeu Rin.

-Acho que não é pra tanto, mas digamos que meu pai soube manipular muito bem as coisas. – disse Kohako com um pequeno sorriso. – Então Rin o que acha de almoçar comigo?

-Na verdade eu preciso que assine isso e esperava que pudesse me ajudar a achar a sala de Bankotsu, Naraku e Inuyasha. – disse Rin entregando-lhes os papéis.

-Claro! Vou acompanhá-la até lá. – disse entregando os papéis para Kikyou.

Sesshomaru estava sentado em sua mesa digitando algo em seu laptop quando Kagome entra em sua sala.

-Com licença, Senhor seu pai ao telefone.

-Obrigado. – disse Sesshomaru lhe lançando um olhar para que saísse quando percebeu que a garota continua ali parada.

-Olá papai. - disse Sesshomaru pegando o telefone.

-_Sesshomaru, só queria lhe avisar em primeira mão que eu estou indo visitar nossa empresa aí em Tókio._

-Já avisou o Inuzinho quanto a isso? – perguntou Sesshomaru com um pequeno sorriso.

-_Não, mas você irá. Quando eu chegar precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria sobre alguns assuntos pendentes._

_-_Não vou marcar meu casamento com Kagura, desista... Para ser honesto não pretendo continuar com ela por muito tempo.

-_MAS COMO? –_ disse o homem ao telefone aparentemente bastante alterado, mas nada que Sesshomaru realmente se importasse.

-Não vou repetir...

-_Eu fico fora por alguns meses e é nisso que dá, meu filho perde a cabeça! Assim que eu chegar aí vou direto falar com você, você não pode terminar um relacionamento tão duradouro e feliz._

_-_Não só posso como vou... Mas se realmente pretende me convencer do contrário, divirta-se tentando, preciso ir, tenho trabalho a fazer. – disse desligando o telefone.

Sesshomaru estava decidido a terminar com Kagura, não apenas por causa de Rin, mas porque ele nunca havia amado Kagura de verdade e aquele relacionamento estava se tornando um real problema para ele.

-... Então meu tio resolveu abrir uma empresa de cosméticos, o que acabou falindo em dois anos por causa da falta de inteligência do meu tio, ele nunca foi muito bom para cuidar de negócios, por essa razão meu pai que cuidou dos negócios da família e conseqüentemente eu acabei cuidando deles também até que resolvi que aquilo não era pra mim e me formei em direito, e aqui estou eu. – disse Kohako andando sorridente com Rin.

-Nossa, mas que legal! Deve ser divertido cuidar de uma empresa, não ter ninguém para mandar em você e tudo isso... –disse Rin sorrindo e fazendo gestos pelo caminho.

Kohako achara Rin encantadora, a primeira coisa pensou quando viu a garota na recepção é que era uma garota muito bonita, tolinha, mas muito bonita, e agora ele estava percebendo que ela era doce e meiga e ela estava o encantando cada vez mais.

Estavam andando em direção á sala de Inuyasha, já haviam pegado as outras assinaturas, e conversavam alegremente pelo caminho e Rin se divertia enquanto Kohako contava a história de sua família e Kohako se divertia com o jeito inocente de Rin.

-É aqui. – disse Kohako parando em frente a uma porta.

-Ele é frio como o Sesshomaru? – perguntou Rin um pouco temerosa.

-O Inuyasha? Haha, com certeza não tão responsável quando o irmão, mas definitivamente mais amigável.

-Não acho que ele seja tão responsável assim... – disse Rin olhando para o chão.

-Por que diz isso?

-Por nada. – disse dando um sorriso.

Eles entraram na sala e encontraram uma senhora sentada em uma mesa.

-Kohako querido como está? – disse a senhora gentilmente – essa bela moça quem é?

-Vovó Kaede! Estou muito bem obrigado por perguntar. Essa é Rin Takani, a nova assistente do Sesshomaru, precisamos conversar com Inuyasha ele está?

-Está sim, podem entrar, não acho que esteja tão ocupado e tenho medo do que pode acontecer se alguém não for lá. – disse a senhora apontando para a porta.

Quando eles abriram a porta se depararam com Inuyasha muito irritado e para a surpresa de Rin Sesshomaru rindo olhando para o irmão.

-Talvez se você fosse menos imprestável não precisaria ficar tão preocupado com a visita dele. – disse Sesshomaru obviamente se divertindo com a reação do irmão.

-Seu idiota! Está tudo sob controle entendeu? Não preciso da sua ajuda... – Inuyasha parou quando viu os dois parados na porta. – Kohako... O que quer? Não sabe mais bater a porta?

-Deixe de ser mal educado, não percebeu que tem uma dama na sala? – disse Kohako abrindo espaço para Rin entrar.

-E quem é essa dama? Por acaso é sua namorada? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

Sesshomaru olhou espantado nunca que aquele imbecil poderia ser o namorado dela. Ela teria contado se tivesse um namorado. Rin corou com a pergunta e se apressou em dizer...

-N-Não é nada disso, o Senhor Sesshomaru pediu que assinasse isso. – disse entregando os papéis e por algum motivo que Sesshomaru não sabia explicar aquela resposta havia lhe deixado bastante aliviado.

-Bem que eu havia imaginado como essa linda garota poderia gostar de você? – Inuyasha pegou os papéis, assinou e os devolveu a Rin.

-Viu como você é irresponsável? – disse Sesshomaru finalmente falando algo. – Nem leu os papéis... E se fosse a venda de todas as empresas da família?

-Eu teria vendido para essa linda garota e teria que me casar com ela, o que eu faria com muito prazer. – Inuyasha pegou no queixo de Rin.

-Solte-a! – disseram Kohako e Sesshomaru juntos.

Acdy-chan: AHhhhhh que legal leitora nova *-* Ahhh não pode dizer se ela vai ou não fikar com ele mas acho q dps de ler isso acho q dá pra ter uma noção neh? Continue lendo e brigada msm pela review \o/ ;*

Kuchiki Rin: Comédia o duplo sentido de algumas reviews o.O mas tenho certezaq  não foi com essa intenção q vc escreveu, neh???? Brigada pela review e continue lendo! ;*

pequena rin: Soh alguns anos =x Nem foi tantoooo assim =xxx Mas agora eu atualizei rápido viu? Nem uma semana =x Thanks ;*

Rinsama22: Descobriu =xxx Espero q tenha gostado do capítulo! ;*

Rukia-hime: Vc não viu nadaaa =xx Brigada pela review =D ;*


	5. Triangulo ou Quadrado amoroso?

Kohako e Sesshomaru se olharam e ficaram parados por um minuto se olhando. Rin estava muito sem graça com a situação principalmente porque Inuyasha estava parado segurando seu queixo ainda, mesmo depois dos dois terem gritado para ele soltar. Sesshomaru estava furioso, ela não precisava daquele imbecil defendendo ela, até que ele percebeu que o irmão havia aproveitado a chance para se aproximar de Rin. Inuyasha mesmo adorando irritar o irmão percebeu que ele realmente estava furioso e imediatamente soltou Rin.

-Acho que eu vou voltar pra minha sala então... – Rin foi se retirando quando uma mão a segurou.

-Nada disso, a senhorita me deve um almoço lembra-se?

-Ah sim... É verdade – disse Rin sorrindo para Kohako.

-Nada disso... – disse Sesshomaru se intrometendo na conversa dos dois e puxando a mão de Rin da mão de Kohako. – Ela tem trabalho a fazer.

-Mas o senhor disse que isso era tudo que eu tinha que fazer. – Disse Rin puxando seu braço das mãos de Sesshomaru.

-Pois é, mas aconteceu um imprevisto e preciso de você. – Sesshomaru não podia acreditar, ela realmente queria sair com ele.

-Bem então acho q podemos marcar um jantar, o que acha? – perguntou Kohako esperançoso.

-Na verdade acho que Rin tem que voltar para casa, amanhã ela acorda cedo e ela mora muito longe.

Kohako finalmente perdeu a paciência com Sesshomaru, ele podia ser o chefe de Rin e até dele, mas ele não tinha o direito de controlar a agenda da garota.

-Não lhe diz respeito o que Rin faz fora do horário de trabalho Sesshomaru. Se ela quer dormir cedo ou não, não é da sua conta. – disse Kohako pela primeira vez sério, o que Rin por sinal achou muito atraente, ele era doce e sabia ser muito sexy sério.

-Claro que me diz respeito! Ela trabalha para mim e seu desempenho no trabalho é do meu interesse sim.

-Então vamos fazer o seguinte... Se por acaso o desempenho dela for ruim por algum motivo que tenha a ver com a hora em que ela dormiu, eu me responsabilizo, pode ser?

Rin não sabia muito que fazer, de um lado tinha seu chefe muito atraente que de alguma maneira tinha mexido com ela, mas que no fim acabou se mostrando um mentiroso, do outro um advogado não tão bonito, mas muito atraente também, que havia lhe contado coisas de sua vida e que em tão pouco tempo pareceu ser muito sincero, mas ela tinha medo de ser enganada de novo, sua mãe sempre dizia que as aparências enganam.

Sesshomaru estava realmente muito alterado, não sabia explicar muito bem como nem porque, mas ele não queria que ele saísse com outro homem, era muito egoísmo da parte dele afinal ele não só saía com outra mulher como estava de casamento marcado, mas as idéias de vê-la com outro homem eram simplesmente insuportáveis, nenhum homem poderia ser bom o bastante para ela que não fosse ele.

-Então Rin, vamos? Conheço um ótimo lugar. – perguntou Kohako mais uma vez. – Hoje á noite se não a incomodar?

Rin pensou em recusar o pedido, mas mostrar para Sesshomaru que ela não era apenas uma criancinha que foi enganada por um homem mais velho e rico foi tentador demais para ela deixar escapar então rapidamente ela aceitou.

Sesshomaru nem olhou para Rin durante o caminho de volta á sua sala. Ele estava furioso por ela ter aceitado o convite de ir jantar com aquele idiota, ele iria se aproveitar dela e Sesshomaru não ligava nem um pouco, ou pelo menos dizia pra si mesmo que não porque na verdade ele ligava sim e isso o incomodava muito.

-Então o que eu preciso fazer? – perguntou Rin quebrando o gelo.

-Hum?

-O senhor disse que ocorreu um imprevisto e precisava de mim.

-Meu pai está vindo visitar a empresa, se o conheço bem ele deve chegar ainda hoje com certeza na hora que todos estiverem indo embora para fiscalizar se seus filhos ficam trabalhando até tarde como bons advogados devem fazer. – disse com cara de cansado, ele já tinha muitos problemas com sua noiva, agora tinha o imbecil do seu irmão enchendo o saco, um idiota que estava perseguindo Rin e agora pra piorar sua situação seu pai ainda ia estar presente enquanto tudo isso acontece, quando ele achava que nada podia ficar pior...

-MEU AMOOOOORRR UHUUUUU – Kagura veio correndo parecendo uma louca com um par de óculos escuros gigantescos e um lenço roxo em volta do pescoço combinando com a bota roxa de salto fino que ela usava, segurando um buldogue. – Nossa queridinho meu foi tão difícil te achar, sua secretário disse que você voltaria, mas que tipo de noiva seria eu se não te procurasse? Afinal eu tenho que cuidar direitinho de você ou o sogrinho vai brigar sim ele me contou que ele vem nos visitar e também disse que precisava ter uma conversinha comigo, ah sesshomaru fofinho você estava querendo marcar a data do casamento não é? Ai que lindo meu amor!

Sesshomaru não tinha ouvido nada além de "seu pai me contou", ele tinha aprendido com o tempo que não há motivo de realmente prestar atenção no que Kagura diz se ela não deixa você falar depois de qualquer jeito. Ele tinha esquecido completamente do motivo de ter mandando Rin entregar todos aqueles documentos, aquele idiota a chamando para almoçar o deixou completamente perdido.

Rin estava totalmente deslocada ali, finalmente estava vendo a noiva dele, do homem que a fez de boba, ela pensou em se vingar de Sesshomaru e contar para Kagura que ele havia marcado um encontro com ela sem sua noiva saber, mas desistiu ao ver Kagura pulando em cima de Sesshomaru, ela, Kagura, era a noiva dele, não a criança idiota que se iludiu e sim a mulher elegante e rica. Foi naquele momento em que Rin resolveu... Não ia mais ser aquela menina bobinha que sempre fora.

-E amor... Quem é essa ai? – falou com desdém apontando para Rin como se aponta para uma barata.

-Essa é Rin... Minha...

-Assistente... Assistente do senhor Sesshomaru muito prazer em finalmente conhecê-la. – disse Rin com um lindo sorriso o que Sesshomaru achou muito estranho.

-Como fala essa garotinha, não? Bem eu sou Kagura a futura esposa de seu chefe, então é melhor me respeitar viu mocinha? – Kagura soltou uma risada irritante aos ouvidos de Rin. Rin não suportava o jeito que aquela mulher falava com ela, quem ela pensava que era para tratá-la como uma criança?

-Kagura o que está fazendo aqui? Eu já não lhe disse mil vezes que não gosto que apareça no meu trabalho sem avisar?

-Ai meu fofinho! Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa, quando começamos a namorar você gostava dessas surpresas. – disse Kagura fazendo cara de choro.

Sesshomaru teve sentimentos por Kagura quando era pequeno, coisa que acabou rapidamente quando sua família se envolveu em tudo e Kagura começou a virar essa mulher escandalosa e super confiante.

-Tenho trabalho a fazer, nos encontramos em casa. – e puxando Rin pelo braço se afastou de Kagura.

-Senhorita Kagura como é bom revê-la.

-Kikyou querida! Há quanto tempo, com toda essa crise que está acontecendo não tive tempo de voltar para ver meu noivo muitas vezes, sabe como é Paris está uma loucura! Mas me diga querida como andam as coisas por aqui? Conte-me tudo!

-Já viu a nova assistente de Sesshomaru? – perguntou Kikyou curiosa.

-Aquela pirralinha? Sim, por que a pergunta?

-O senhor Kohako anda bastante interessado nessa garota...

-Sim e o que eu tenho a ver com isso Kikyou? Tenho muito mais com o que me preocupar além de quem seu chefe se interessa.

-Só achei que acharia interessante saber que seu noivozinho querido insistiu muito para Bankotsu contratar essa garota, além de ter uma bela cena mais cedo na sala de Inuyasha porque Kohako gostaria de ir almoçar com Rin, e tenho certeza que não gostou nem um pouco da maneira que ele olha para ela. – disse Kikyou com um sorriso triunfante.

-Você também percebeu? Aquele imbecil nem se dá ao trabalho de esconder... Kikyou preciso ir, nesse momento meu noivo está sozinho com aquela cobra e se ela pensa que com um sorrisinho ele vai conseguir roubar ele de mim está muitíssimo enganada, ela não sabe com quem se meteu. Mantenha-me informada de absolutamente tudo que acontecer entendeu?

-Será um prazer senhorita Kagura... – Kikyou tinha um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

**Pamela cesar: Ahhhhh que bom que vc gostou *-* Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo também \o/ Thanks for the review ;***

**jeh-chan: Neh? A garota tah concorrida :o Eu não ligaria de ter 3 advogados mto gatos atras de mim sabe? Será que ele não me dá um dles não? =x Então tah feito! 1 pra mim 1 pra vc e ainda sobra pra ela! =p Espero que continue acompanhando \o/ ;***

**Acdy-chan: AHHHHHHHH que legal que vc tah gostando *-* Prometo que vou fazer o possível pra não demorar mto pra postar o proximo capitulo tah? Espero que tenha gostado desse =D ;***

**Kuchiki Rin: ahhh q bom q gostou =D Desculpa a demora desse capitulo e por ter ficado tão pekeno =x eh q toh em semana de prova então quando eu entro eh pra falar rapido com namorado e saio pra estudar então nem dá pra escrever mto =x que bom q estah gostando, adoro receber esse tipo de riview xD Ahhh normal, pior sou eu q falo e não percebo o duplo sentido, soh meia hr dps . Bem essa resposta jah ficou grande demais, espero que continue lendo =] ;***

**pequena rin: Acho que agora o Sesshy aprende, quando começa a dar valor pra Rin mais dois começam tbm =x Haha vc acha q o Inu vai perder essa chance? Jamais! opa virou spoiler, parei por aki =x Espero que continue acompanhando \o/ ;***

**Rukia-hime:Ahhh eu não posso dizer oq vai acontecer mais algumas coisinhas basicas eu posso falar =x O inu não vai deixar a Rin kieta, a Kikyou a tendencia eh soh piorar a vida da Rin e a Kagura nem c fala neh? Acho q dps desse cap vc percebeu isso =x Quanto ao pai do Sesshomaru não posso falar, supresa :o espero q continue lendo ;***

**Rinsama22: Se vc jah odiava as duas imagina agora eim? =x Dois? Akilo ali pra mim eh uma quadrado amoroso =x Desculpa ter demorado eh q toh em epoca de prova e talz. Mas c bem q do cap 2 pro 3 foi 2 anos e prometo q pro 6 eu não demoro tanto kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk espero q tenha gostado do novo capitulo ;***

**Kayko Totsugawa: Eh ele tah meio diferente msm =x Mas sei lah ateh q eu gosto dle =x Ahhhhhh a Kagura vai dar mto problema ainda , disso vc pode ter CERTEZA. Espero que continue lendo \o/ ;***


	6. Tarde?

**Desculpem a demora =x Mas sabe como é neh? Mas finalmente ta postado \o/**

**Anyway antes de começarem a ler: **

**Meu msn qualquer coisa ;***

_Ai me solta Sesshomaru! – disse Rin puxando seu braço com violência. – Quem você pensa que é pra sair me puxando desse jeito? Posso trabalhar pra você, mas não sou sua escrava sabia?

_Olha você até que tem atitude garota, e coragem também, sabe que posso demiti-la não? – perguntou Sesshomaru se divertindo com a situação.

_Se fosse fazê-lo já o teria feito, nada te impede.

_O que aconteceu com aquela garota meiga que trabalhava na sorveteria e me chamava de senhor Sesshomaru?

_Ah aquela que você enganou? Não sei, talvez devesse ir à sorveteria procurá-la.

_Pode ter raiva de mim Rin Takani, mas continuo sendo seu chefe e exijo respeito! – Sesshomaru não havia percebido, mas havia sido muito mais grosso do que planejava, mas aquela atitude de Rin o incomodava como ela não percebia que ele sentia muito por ter mentido pra ela?

_Então mereça esse respeito Sesshomaru, porque até agora a única coisa que você fez foi mentir para mim e me tratar como se eu fosse sua propriedade, vamos deixar as coisas bem claras aqui, eu trabalho para você e você fica fora da minha vida pessoal e muito menos se mete em minhas escolhas, não me diga o que eu devo fazer nas minhas horas de folga, que eu prometo que também não me meto em sua vida.

_Ah então tudo isso é por causa daquele Kohako idiota? Você está brigando comigo por causa dele então. Rin ele não vai te respeitar! Ele não te merece!

_E você merece Sesshomaru? Você tem uma noiva Sesshomaru, uma noiva! Vai se casar em breve. Você é apenas mais um empresário que pensa que pode usar dos sentimentos das pessoas porque tem dinheiro, então um aviso pra você, você não pode, não tem esse direito!

Dizendo isso Rin bateu a porta da sala de Sesshomaru deixando-o muito surpreso. Sesshomaru estava com raiva, muita raiva, e ao longo do tempo ele percebeu que aquela raiva contida não era de seu pai ou de Kagura e sim dele por ter chateado uma garota tão pura, que agora estava diferente e não tão inocente por um erro dele...

_Ai Kaede me diz o que eu faço! – Kagome estava falando pelo telefone com a secretária de Inuyasha quando viu Rin sair chorando da sala de Sesshomaru e se jogando no sofá. – Kaede depois eu te ligo, e, por favor, não esquece do que eu te pedi ta? Estou com um pequeno probleminha aqui. Beijos e melhoras!

Kagome desligou o telefone e correu para o sofá, se ajoelhou ao lado dele e ficou olhando para Rin.

_O que você quer? Vai me criticar também por ser uma pirralha idiota? – disse Rin enxugando suas lágrimas.

_Bem se você é uma pirralha idiota eu não sei, mas que sua maquiagem está toda borrada e não está nada bonito isso eu posso garantir. – disse Kagome enxugando as lagrimas de Rin com um lencinho. – Quem te deixou assim Rin?

_Ninguém...

_Rin se não quiser falar não fala, mas ao longo do tempo você vai perceber que esse lugar é um ninho de cobras e se elas perceberem que você está se afetando com isso é certeza que vão pisar em você.

_Não me incomodo com o que falam de mim, ou o que pensam de mim, sei que sou capaz de fazer um bom trabalho se eu me esforçar, mas ele... – Rin pensou em falar, mas resolveu ficar quieta, não queria estragar o noivado de Sesshomaru, ele não tinha culpa de ela ter achado algo que não existia.

_Sesshomaru? Você gosta dele, não é?

Rin ficou paralisada, será que estava tão obvio assim?

_Olha Rin sinto muito em te falar isso, mas você não é a primeira garota que eu vejo chorando por causa de Sesshomaru e certamente não será a ultima. Você é tão doce e gentil, e tão inocente Rin... Não perca isso por causa do Sesshomaru porque não vale a pena. E eu te digo isso de coração, porque eu sei o que é se apaixonar por alguém dessa família...

_Você também já foi apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru? – perguntou Rin muito surpresa.

_Digamos que não exatamente isso... Mas não importa.

_Ah importa SIM! Conta-me!

_Promete que não fala para ninguém? – perguntou Kagome um pouco corada.

_E pra que eu iria contar? O porteiro? ANDA!

_Ta, ta. Acho que você já teve a oportunidade de conhecer o Senhor Inuyasha, não?

- Sim, mas a primeira impressão que eu tive dele não foi das melhores. – Rin lembrou-se de toda a confusão que havia acontecido naquela sala e como Sesshomaru adorava irritar Inuyasha e vice-versa.

_Ah eu sei que ele é bastante criança às vezes, mas ele tem muitas responsabilidades em cima dele, ele ainda é muito jovem para ser vice-presidente de uma empresa tão famosa. Você deve entender Rin que todos os da família Taisho não tiveram exatamente uma coisa chamada diversão, desde pequenos eles são treinados a como negociar e fazer cada vez mais dinheiro.

_Nossa que triste...

_Inuyasha só tem 25 anos, ele acaba de virar adulto e já é cobrado para agir como um desde os 12.

_Sim e o que isso tem a ver com... Pera aí, VOCÊ GOSTA DO SENHOR INUYASHA!

_Fala baixo garota! Alguém pode escutar! – Kagome estava muito corada.

Kagome e Rin estavam felizes conversando sobre as histórias de Kagome que eram hilárias e como ela sempre pagava algum mico quando estava perto de Inuyasha, mas foram interrompidas pela presença de outra pessoa na sala.

_Com licença, posso perceber que estão muito ocupadas trabalhando, mas poderiam ser úteis pra variar e sair da frente?

_Vou avisar que vai entrar Kagura. – disse Kagome com muita má vontade.

_Não preciso ser anunciada queridinha ou esqueceu que eu sou a noiva de Sesshomaru Taisho o dono dessa empresa e quem paga seu salário? Então mais respeito menina estúpida, é senhorita Kagura, muito em breve Senhora Kagura Taisho. – disse com um sorriso triunfante, que logo se desfez quando percebeu que as garotas haviam voltado a conversar e nem prestavam atenção nela, ela entrou rapidamente na sala e bateu a porta atrás de si.

_Nossa que mulher insuportável! – disse Kagome levantando do chão. – Não sei como Sesshomaru agüenta esse troço.

_Ele também não é um exemplo de doçura você tem que concordar.

_Sesshomaru pode parecer muito frio, mas eu trabalho com ele tempo suficiente para saber que ele só precisa de alguém melhor ao lado dele para aquele coração duro e gelado derreter. - disse piscando para Rin. - Agora me responda uma coisa Rin. O que aconteceu entre você e Sesshomaru?

_É uma longa história...

_Tudo bem, eu tenho tempo. – disse sorrindo e sentando em sua cadeira.

Sesshomaru estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando pro teto, algo que sempre fazia quando precisava pensar e não tinha idéia de por onde começar.

_Sesshomaru! – aquele definitivamente era um dos piores momentos pra Sesshomaru ouvir essa voz. – Você precisa dar um jeito nessa sua secretária! E naquela pirralha insuportável também.

_Não fala assim dela – Sesshomaru não estava realmente pensando então falou por impulso. – Por sinal Kagura você já percebeu como você fala mal de todo mundo? Às vezes eu acho que o problema não é todas elas e sim você, então para de me encher o saco que tenho muito que fazer, ao invés de ficar batendo perna em shopping e reclamando.

_Nossa bebezinho, porque está me tratando assim?

_Kagura não come com o choro ta? Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de você e que você só é minha noiva por causa do meu pai

_Mas eu te amo!

_Ama meu dinheiro, ama a fama da minha família. Kagura acabou! Chega! Arranje alguém que ame você, você também merece sentir o amor.

_É por causa daquela garotinha não é? – Kagura estava furiosa, como ela pode ter ficado tanto tempo fora a ponto de uma pirralha tomar tudo que é seu?

_Rin?

_É Sesshomaru Taisho! Rin Takani! Eu vi o jeito que a olha! Acha mesmo que seu pai vai aceitar seu relacionamento com uma garota pobre que nem ela? Sesshomaru seu pai fez um péssimo investimento que cortou pela metade a fortuna da família e seu tio está acabando com suas filiais nos estados unidos. Minha família é dona da maior concorrente dessa empresa e você sabe muito bem que a união de nossas famílias só ia resolver seus problemas de vez!

_Não vou passar o resto da minha vida observando enquanto meu pai faz as escolhas da minha vida. Kagura acabou nosso noivado acabou. Agora poderia se retirar? Peça a Kagome para avisar a Peter para deixar suas coisas separadas e também peça que alugue um quarto de hotel para você.

_Você está me expulsando de casa? – Kagura estava chorando, e dessa vez chorando de verdade, mas chorando de raiva, de ódio.

_Não Kagura, eu estou oferecendo um lugar que você vai ficar mais confortável, agora que está solteira tenho certeza que vai querer sair com homens que a mereçam e não seria nada legal se seu ex-noivo morasse com você certo? Além disso, eu prezo minha privacidade e sabe disso, também estou solteiro e eu quero poder fazer o que eu quiser em minha casa e levar quem eu quiser também.

_Você está me dizendo que vai levar aquela pirralinha para dormir na nossa cama?!

_Pela milésima vez Kagura, Rin não tem nada a ver com isso! – o que Sesshomaru mais queria era que Kagura saísse logo de sua sala e sumisse de sua vida, apesar de já querer terminar com Kagura muito antes de Rin surgir em sua vida ele não podia negar que o fato dessa garota ter mexido tão rápido com ele ajudara bastante. Rin o intrigava, não diria que a amava, mas tinha algo nela que chamava muito sua atenção.

­_Eu sei que foi essa garota Sesshomaru! Mas você vai ver que por mais inocente que ela pareça ser ninguém é perfeito, muito menos essa garotinha. Acho que está sabendo que há essa hora Rin está indo jantar com Kohako, não? – disse Kagura saindo da sala de Sesshomaru furiosa.

"Maldito Kohako! Se ele pensa que vou deixar que ele se aproveite de Rin, está muito enganado." – pensou Sesshomaru.

Kagura saiu da sala batendo o pé o que foi logo percebido por Kagome que já se encontrava arrumando suas coisas.

_Onde está aquela garota?

Kagome não respondeu.

_Estou falando com você sua incompetente! – disse batendo a bolsa na mesa de Kagome.

_Ah a senhora estava falando comigo? É que eu confundo sua voz com a campainha, ambas igualmente irritantes, sendo a campainha mais agradável claro.

_Garota sabia q eu nunca gostei de você? Acha-se demais para uma simples secretária incompetente, uma garotinha ridícula que até o próprio pai se matou por não agüentar!

_Cala a sua boca Kagura! – Kagome estava chorando quando Inuyasha apareceu derrepente na porta e gritou. – Quem você pensa que é pra falar isso pra ela? Sem se importar com os sentimentos dela Kagura? Você pode ser achar muito superior ás pessoas por ter dinheiro, mas eu tenho certeza que quando precisar ninguém estará disposto a te ajudar, não esquece que um dia você vai cair Kagura e vai encontrar todas essas pessoas que você humilhou e vai se arrepender amargamente por ter feito tudo que fez.

_Quem você pensa que é pra dirigir a palavra a mim seu bastardo, filho de uma prostituta pobre!

Inuyasha ia responder, mas parou quando viu o que tinha acontecido. Kagome deu um tapa em Kagura que deixou o rosto da mesma vermelho e fez um barulho muito alto.

_A mãe de Inuyasha podia ser pobre, mas nunca teve que descer ao seu nível de se oferecer a qualquer homem rico que aparecesse. Você é digna de pena Kagura, nunca vai saber o que é ter amigos de verdade e pessoas que não se importam com o que você tem a oferecer, você é falsa e por isso vai terminar sozinha.

Kagura estava pronta parta revidar quando Sesshomaru, curioso sobre o enorme barulho que vinha da porta de seu escritório, abriu a porta.

_Kagura eu já não disse para ir embora?

_Mas meu amor...

_Não me chame de meu amor! Vai embora! Acabou! – dito isso Kagura se retirou bastante irritada. – Kagome sabe onde está Rin?

_Sim senhor Sesshomaru, ela saiu para jantar com o Senhor Kohako, por quê? Preciso de algo senhor? – disse Kagome muito feliz por Sesshomaru finalmente ter terminado com Kagura. Kagome se virou e viu que Inuyasha havia saído da sala sem ela perceber, será que ele havia ficado chateado com o que Kagura dissera?

_Não... Apenas organize tudo e pode ir... – disse entrando em sua sala. – Tarde demais...

Inuyasha estava andando pelo jardim que havia ao lado da empresa...

_Inuyasha? –disse Kikyou se aproximando. – Você está se sentindo bem?

_Estou sim Kikyou, já acabou seu horário de trabalho? – perguntou Inuyasha forçando um sorriso.

_Kohako me liberou mais cedo... Ele tinha um jantar com aquela garota nova...

_Ah sim... Rin Takani... Verdade...

_Sinceramente não sei o que o senhor Kohako viu nela, mas voltando ao assunto, você está realmente bem? Sabe que te conheço há anos e sei muito bem quando está bem. – perguntou Kikyou passando a mão pelo rosto de Inuyasha e o fazendo olhar nos olhos dela.

_Verdade, nos conhecemos há anos e você sempre esteve ao meu lado, por quê?

_Porque eu me importo com você, e não gosto de vê-lo mal... – disse Kikyou um pouco corada.

Inuyasha não esperou muito e beijou Kikyou, um beijo apaixonado. Kagome estava saindo da empresa quando viu aquela cena. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e viu uma lágrima caindo do rosto de Kagome que se virou e saiu andando e logo se perdeu na névoa que cobria a cidade...

_Inuyasha, o que foi isso? – perguntou Kikyou sorrindo. Inuyasha continuou olhando para onde Kagome havia sumido, ela havia defendido ele como ninguém nunca havia feito antes, e agora estava chorando, ele precisava saber o porquê, devia isso a ela. - Inuyasha?

_Me desculpa Kikyou. Sinto muito por isso...

_Sente? – o sorriso de Kikyou se desfez imediatamente. – Mas eu não, eu gostei, Inuyasha eu gosto de você!

_Eu sei Kikyou, eu sei disso... Eu também gosto de você... Mas... Não posso. – disse fechando os olhos.

_Não pode o que?!

_Simplesmente não posso...

_Inuyasha eu sei que passou por péssimas coisas na sua vida, mas, por favor, deixe-me ficar ao seu lado, ao menos isso, deixe-me ficar junto a ti. – disse Kikyou com lágrimas caindo dos olhos.

_Não posso usá-la desse jeito Kikyou, não posso te dar o que deseja...

_Não ainda, mas sei que um dia poderá! Por favor...

Inuyasha deu um selinho em Kikyou e foi embora, deixando a garota chorando.

**Deixem uma escrito feliz, deixem reviews! Ahhh e brigada por kem ja deixa ta? Amo vcs =x**

**Kuchiki Rin: Que ódio contido! O.O Eu realmente não keria ser a Kagura perto de vc sabia? =x Quanta hostilidade gratuita =x Mas eu concordo, tbm acho ela mtooo insuportável, não só ela como a Kikyou tbm =x Vou fazer elas sofrerem mto ainda *olhar maligno* Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. bjs ;***

**willzinha: Ahhh que bom que ta gostandoo *-* Então prometo q em 1 semana posto o outro capítulo ta? Vou me esforçar \o/ bjs ;***

**bek_chan!: demorei? Ah desculpa =x 1 semana e eu posto o capítulo 7. it's a promisse =x Que bom que está gostando da fic, mas vamos admitir dps do q o Sesshomaru fez ele tem msm q correr atras da Rin neh? u.u**

**Uriel-sama: Bem atendendo ao seu pedido ele terminou msm =x Só espero que ela não continue atrapalhando ne? =x Thanks for the review ;***

**Rin Taisho Sama: kkkkkk Ahhh não posso contar, segredooo =x Mas ja deu pra ver q ela tah bem.... digamos... com a lingua afiada neh? Começou a saber c defender... oq eu pelo menos acho q é ótimo =x Bem desculpa c eu demorei e em 1 semana eu posso o novo capítulo ;***

**pequena Rin: Acho q o Inuyasha tah começando a ter outras prioridades =x bjs ;***

**_Bem gente eh isso então... Anyway de novo: _**

**_msn ;*_**


	7. Seu espaço

-Nossa que lindo lugar... –disse Rin se sentando numa mesa reservada em um restaurante bastante conhecido da cidade, muito caro na opinião de Rin, mas ela estava muito maravilhada com o lugar para comentar algo.

-Gostou? É um dos lugares mais bonitos da cidade... Só perde para a sua beleza. – disse Kohako puxando a cadeira para Rin sentar-se e se dirigindo à outra cadeira à frente dela.

-Muito galanteador Kohako, aposto que já disse isso muitas vezes...

-Algumas vezes... Mas dessa vez eu realmente acho isso...

Rin soltou uma risadinha e pegou o cardápio para dar uma olhada.

-O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Kohako curioso.

-Gosto da sua sinceridade... Ultimamente não tenho visto isso muito por aqui...

-É um mundo difícil Rin, às vezes você se vê obrigado a fazer o que não quer para subir na vida e acaba sendo influenciado pelo meio... Só espero que isso não aconteça com você.

-Minha mãe costumava dizer que mais importante do que o dinheiro e a fama é o caráter de uma pessoa, que um pedreiro honesto é muito mais valioso que um empresário ganancioso.

-É uma pena que nem todos pensem como você Rin – Kohako sorriu e chamou o garçom.

Sesshomaru estava correndo pela empresa, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém, mas como ele era o dono da empresa e realmente parecia bastante agitado ninguém tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa.

-Sesshomaru? – disse uma voz rouca.

Sesshomaru se virou bruscamente para dar de cara com uma senhora de aparência cansada.

-Kaede... A senhora sabe onde está Kikyou? – perguntou Sesshomaru muito agitado.

-Há essa hora deve estar chegando em casa... O horário de expediente já acabou sabia?

-Já é tão tarde assim? Bem mas então você sabe em onde exatamente Rin está com o Kohako? Preciso encontrá-los.

-É algo urgente? Posso pedir à Kikyou para avisá-lo.

-Eu só preciso saber onde estão, e quanto mais cedo melhor, sabe ou não?

-Você não está pensando em ir lá estragar o encontro deles está?

-Não te importa sua velha intrometida! Bem já viu que não faz idéia de onde estão... – Sesshomaru se virou para sair.

-Você é muito egoísta Sesshomaru... Acha que todos devem estar onde você quer e na hora que você quer... Foi criado assim...

-Você não sabe nada da minha vida! –Sesshomaru se virou bruscamente e visivelmente alterado.

-Sei que sua infância não foi das mais fáceis Sesshomaru, mas você sempre teve o que queria, ou pelo o que seu pai achava que você queria e você sabe muito bem disso...

-Poupe seus conselhos para o Inuyasha Kaede... Sabe muito bem q eu sou responsável pelos meus atos...

-Exatamente... Você é responsável por seus atos... Você mentiu Sesshomaru, iludiu uma garota inocente, você está tão mal por saber que ela está se jantando com outro? Imagine como ela se sentiu quando descobriu que você iria se casar...

-Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas só quero concertar as coisas...

-Estragando a noite dela e fazendo outro escândalo, depois de ela ter claramente pedido para você parar de tratá-la como se ela te pertencesse? Se quer realmente mostrar que a ama mostre-a que a respeita... Deixe-a ter um adorável jantar com o senhor Kohako... Ela é solteira e pode sair com quem quiser então respeite isso e trate-a bem... O destino é complicado às vezes, mas no final tudo sempre dá certo... Se for para ficarem juntos, ficarão.

-Nunca acreditei muito nessa história de destino...

-Bem, mas acredite em uma coisa, se você for lá agora e estragar de novo outra noite dela, talvez ela não volte nunca mais... E não acho que você queira isso, mas a decisão é sua. – disse Kaede se virando e rapidamente desaparecendo pelas escadas.

-Então Rin gostou da comida? – perguntou Kohako esperançoso.

-Sim, bastante! Mas nada se compara à macarronada da minha irmã, ela aprendeu a cozinhar com a mamãe... Sortuda... – disse Rin fazendo cara de birra, cara que Kohako achou simplesmente adorável.

-Bem então um dia vou provar essa macarronada... Se você quiser é claro.

Rin olhou para Kohako e deu um sorriso simpático.

Bip. Bip.

-Alô_?_

_..._

_-_Ah sim, essa pirralha de novo_?_

_..._

-Como assim terminou com você? Quer dizer que você não é mais a noiva do senhor Sesshomaru? Ual isso sim é descer eim?

_..._

-Não precisa se alterar tanto... Sabe muito bem que assim que o pai dele chegar à cidade essa briguinha acaba rapidamente...

_..._

-Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia... Se Inuyasha descobrir ele nunca mais irá falar comigo... Sabe... Ele me beijou hoje...

_..._

-Eu sempre o amei Kagura! Você sabe muito bem disso!

_-Logo, logo ele estará falido e você será a vice-presidente da maior empresa já existente, vamos ver se esses dois vão realmente querer ficar com duas secretáriazinhas de uma empresa falida!_

-Onde você estava vadia? – disse um homem jogando uma garrafa bem próximo à cabeça da garota que havia acabado de chegar em casa.

-Trabalhando... Alguém nessa casa tem que fazer isso... – disse a garota subindo as escadas e sendo interrompida por um bar de braços fortes a puxando de volta...

-Está me chamando de vagabundo?

-Me solta...

-Sua mãe não está em casa, que tal brincar um pouco?

-Me solta! – a garota se contorcia para se livrar de tal homem, mas era inútil, ele era maior e bem mais forte. Ele a puxou para cima e a encostou na porta de seu quarto...

-Normalmente eu sou educado com você e a levo para o quarto, mas como me chingou de vagabundo, vai fazer aqui mesmo.

Apesar dos gritos da garota ele a estuprou ali mesmo, a garota chorava e esperneava, mas parecia que cada mais vez isso o excitava, até que finalmente depois de muito chorar e gritar, ele parou...

-Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me chamar de vagabundo... Já sabe o que acontece se contar à sua mãe.

-Amor... Onde estava? – disse a mãe entrando em sua casa bastante cansada depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

-Conversando com a Kagome... Ela parece bastante cansada... Não acho bom atrapalhá-la no momento...

-Você a trata tão bem, mesmo não sendo o pai dela...

-Eu a amo como se fosse minha...

**É eu sei que foi pequeno esse capítulo e sim eu sei que eu prometi em uma semana e trouxe 2 meses depois, é não sou uma pessoa confiável =x Mas me desculpem, minha net estava cheia de problemas sem contar q eu tava tendo provas finais e coisas do tipo, mas estou de volta e vou tentar fazer o próximo capitulo mais rápido! \o/ Mas não vou prometer nada pra não me baterem =x**

**Acdy-chan****: Acho que em relação ao Inuyasha não foi tão esclarecedor. Tadinha da Kagome? Agora sim tadinha da Kagome.**

**bek-chan: Eh acho que passei do prazo. Mas antes tarde do q nunk neh? =x**

**Rin Taisho Sama**: **Não me mata... PLIZ =x Eu sei q demorei um poukinho mais q uma semana mas postei \o/ =xxxxxx**

**Kuchiki Rin: Ahhh também odeia akela kikyou nojenta! Mas c bem q eu to sendo bastante boazinha com elas nessa fic =x Mas eu vou dar um jeito de mudar isso o mais rápido possível. Desculpa aí pela demora, mas pensa no lado bom: o proximo capitulo ja ta escrito, soh vou enrolar pra postar pq eu sou má msm =x Mas shhh conta pra ninguem =x**

** willzinha: Acho q dps de toda essa arrogancia ele bem q mereceu msm. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap apesar de ter sido bem pequeno. ;***

**Sereninha** : **AHHHH QUE FOFA *-* Eu tenho fãns *-* Concordo com voce, o que tem de mulher insuportavel por aí nem dá pra contar u.u**

**Bem por hoje é só pessoal, logo posto o novo cap, enquanto isso pliz não esqueçam das reviews, por sinal são elas q me lembram de continuar escrevendo =x Qualquer coisa tem meu msn no meu perfil ;***


	8. First Kiss

-Bom dia senhor Sesshomaru – disse Kagome para seu chefe que parecia bastante abalado e era como se não houvesse dormido, nada que Kagome já não estivesse bem acostumada.

-Bom dia Kagome, tenho alguma coisa muito importante para hoje?

-Alguns contratos a serem assinados, o dono da empresa de Kagura pediu que retornasse a ligação o mais rápido possível...

-Como se não bastasse ter que me preocupar com meu pai que irá chegar em breve ainda tenho que dar satisfações a esse velho idiota?

-Senhor Sesshomaru em relação a seu pai... Tem um pequeno probleminha... – disse Kagome colocando sua pasta em sua mesa e se aproximando de Sesshomaru.

-Não me diga que ele também já está sabendo?

-Não, quer dizer... Provavelmente, mas não é isso... Ele está...

-Sesshomaru! – disse um senhor de idade entrando na sala como se fosse matar o primeiro que visse pela frente. – Já estou sabendo das novidades, Kagura me ligou, pode me explicar o que você está fazendo Sesshomaru?

-Já chegou... – disse Sesshomaru com um olhar de reprovação para Kagome. – Pai podemos conversar depois? Não estou muito bem para discutir agora.

-Exatamente, você está mal da cabeça Sesshomaru, sabe que ela nossa única esperança, nosso dinheiro está acabando!

-Só porque me casar era o meio mais fácil para você não quer dizer que não ajam outros meios...

-Outros meios Sesshomaru? Se casando com sua assistente? Isso é solução para você?

-Kagura não tinha mais o que fazer além de ligar para você? Entende pai, você pode não gostar, mas sou grande o suficiente para tomar minhas decisões, Kagura não me ama e muito menos eu a ela, e ela ir te procurar para tentar voltar o noivado só prova isso...

-Ela está arrasada Sesshomaru, vocês estão há tanto tempo juntos...- o homem estava quase suplicando mas desistiu quando viu o olhar de desinteresse de Sesshomaru.- Bem se você realmente quer o fim da nossa empresa saiba que eu não irei permitir, você não irá se casar com essasinha... Irá se casar com Kagura e fim da história...

-Ah então você vai me obrigar? – disse Sesshomaru com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Se for preciso... – o homem saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Bom dia Rin! – disse uma linda voz atrás de Rin que acabara de chegar ao prédio.

-Ah olá Inuyasha... Como está?

-Muito bem e você? Como foi seu encontro com Kohako?

-Ah foi bem interessante, ele é uma boa pessoa. – Rin esboçava um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Seu sorriso é lindo sabia? Saiba que assim que cansar de Kohako estarei esperando pelo nosso encontro.

- Eu não sabia que tinha planos de sair com você.

-Pois é agora tem, te vejo mais tarde... - disse Inuyasha dando um beijo no rosto da garota e saindo do elevador não sem antes desviar de Kikyou que estava à porta olhando para ele, mas foi completamente ignorada.

-Bom dia senhorita Kikyou...

-Quer dizer que não bastava você sair com o dono da empresa, e o meu chefe... Tinha que ter o Inuyasha também? – perguntou Kikyou visivelmente bastante irritada.

-Ah o senhor Inuyasha? Estávamos apenas conversando...

-Me escuta pirralha... Pouco me importa seu relacionamento com Kohako e com Sesshomaru, isso é problema da Megumi e da Kagura, mas se chegar perto de Inuyasha você vai estar se metendo comigo, e acredite você vai se arrepender... – disse Kikyou saindo apressadamente do elevador...

"Megumi?"

-Bom dia Rin...

-Ah muito bom dia Kagome. – disse Rin colocando sua bolsa sobre a mesa. – Você me parece meio triste Kagome... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, mas me conte como foi seu encontro? – disse Kagome tentando parecer mais animada.

-Ah foi ótimo, o Kohako é um verdadeiro cavalheiro...

-Vocês se beijaram? – perguntou Kagome curiosa.

-Kagome!

-Ah vamos fale, eu quero saber...

-Não...

-Nossa que garoto certinho ele eim?

Rin deu um sorrio e seguiu para a sala de Sesshomaru, não antes de parar à porta e respirar fundo antes de entrar.

-Senhor Seshomaru... – disse Rin abrindo calmamente a porta.

-Senhorita Rin. – disse Sesshomaru se virando para vê-la.

-Tem alguma coisa q eu o senhor queira q eu faça hoje?

-Poderia me acompanhar num almoço de negócios? O chefe da nossa concorrente quer conversar comigo...

-Mas eu não acho que ele queira conversar sobre negócios, deve ser para planejar as últimas coisas para o casamento. – disse Rin olhando para o chão.

-Ah então você não sabe? Eu terminei com Kagura. – disse Sesshomaru com um esboço de um sorriso o que fez Rin levantar a cabeça e olhar nos seus lindos olhos dourados.

-Bem... Nesse caso com certeza não é sobre negócios, então não acho q eu deva...

-Por favor, Rin... – disse Sesshomaru se levantando e se aproximando de Rin que deu um passo para trás em resposta.

-Desde quando o senhor pede por favor? – Sesshomaru continuou olhando a garota sem dizer uma palavra. – Bem que horas é o almoço?

-Uma hora te encontro lá embaixo?

-Sem atrasos. – disse Rin saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Bom dia senhor Inuyasha.

-Bom dia senhora Kaede... Fiquei sabendo que você passou a noite aqui ontem, posso saber o por quê? - perguntou Inuyasha se sentando no sofá ao lado da mesa de Kaede.

-Eu tinha alguns pequenos assunto a resolver... – disse Kaede entregando uma pasta cheia de papéis à Inuyasha.

-Sei... E o que é isso?

-Leia-os e assine. Antes da 14 horas de preferência.

-Sabia que às vezes parece que você que é minha chefa? – perguntou Inuyasha brincando.

-Bem... Se partirmos do ponto que você não obedece a superiores, acho que não...

-Senhora Kaede você viu a Kagome hoje?

-Vi sim, ela chegou bastante cedo, como se não quisesse encontrar ninguém no caminho, mas porque pergunta? – perguntou Kaede curiosa.

-Por nada, Kagura fez algumas ofensas a ela e acho que ela ficou meio mal com isso... – disse Inuyasha procurando uma desculpa.

-Não se preocupe, Kagome é muito forte, também com o padrasto que tem... Inuyasha o que está fazendo sentado aí? Pare de fazer fofoca e vá trabalhar! Seu pai está na cidade sabía? – disse Kaede empurrando Inuyasha para a sala dele.

-Meu pai? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

-Sesshomaru terminou com Kagura e você achou mesmo que seu pai iria deixar isso quieto?

-Nossa Kaede você realmente sabe de tudo que acontece por aqui.

-É o resultado de ter que ficar dando uma de babá para meu chefe! – Inuyasha fez uma cara de birra. – E quase me esqueci, Kikyou estava te procurando mais cedo... Eu fui educada dessa vez, mas você sabe que eu não gosto dela então é bom que ela não volte, ou em todo caso você está no Alasca.

Inuyasha ia responder, mas antes que tivesse a chance Kaede o jogou dentro de sua sala e fechou a porta. Inuyasha se sentou em sua mesa e ficou pensando... Ele viu que Kagome estava mal quando o viu beijando Kikyou, mas por quê? E ainda tinha Kikyou, ela o amava, ele estava ciente disso, mas seu coração pertencia à outra... Outra que jamais o entenderia, Kikyou ao menos o entendia.

-

Senhor Kohako... – disse Kikyou entrando na sala de Kohako.

-Kikyou ligue para Rin e peça-a para vir aqui em minha sala, por favor? O mais rápido possível... – disse Kohako sem ao menos virar para olhá-la.

-Aquela pirralha de novo? – perguntou Kikyou com cara de nojo.

-É bom que comece a se acostumar com ela Kikyou, vai conviver bastante com ela esses dias...

-Megumi ligou... – Kohako soltou os papéis que estava lendo e se virou para encarar Kikyou.

-O que ela queria?

-Disse para ligar imediatamente, parecia muito urgente.

-Ligue para ela e transfira a ligação...

-Sim senhor... – disse Kikyou saindo da sala.

-_Alo?_

-Megumi, é a Kikyou, posso transferir a ligação para a sala de Kohako?

-_Ah sim muito obrigado por avisá-lo Kikyou, você é um doce._

_..._

_..._

_..._

-Megumi...

-_Kohako querido, pode me dizer onde o senhor estava ontem de noite?_

_-_Jantando... Com uma garota... Para de se meter na minha vida...

_-Com uma garota? Preciso conhecê-la._

_-_Não começa Megumi, você já acabou com meu último namoro...

_-Ela não te merecia..._

_-_Eu que não te mereço...

_-Eu não podia estar mais de acordo, mas eu adoro cuidar de você irmãozinho, e um dia quando você estiver com a esposa perfeita você irá me agradecer... Por sinal chego aí amanhã, espero que tenha lugar na sua casa porque não gosto muito de hotéis e você sabe muito bem disso._

_-_Amanhã?! Megumi não...

-_Tchauzinho baby._

-Senhor Sesshomaru, a senhorita Kagura veio vê-lo. – disse Kagome entrando na sala de Sesshomaru segurando uma pasta preta.

-O que ela quer dessa vez?

-Não sei, sei que achei muito estrago ela pedir permissão para entrar na sua sala, se bem que ela não é mais sua noiva então o mínimo que ela tinha que fazer é avisar antes de entrar, nunca se sabe com quem você pode estar você é um homem muito atraente e com certe...-Kagome mande-a entrar, por favor. – interrompeu Sesshomaru deixando Kagome sem graça.

-Sim senhor. – disse Kagome saindo da sala.

-Sesshozinho? – disse Kagura abrindo a porta bem devagar e entrando.

-Nunca gostei desse apelido e agora que você não tem nada a ver comigo gostaria que me chamasse pelo meu nome...

-Não acho que você deva tratar assim sua ex-noiva que passou tanto anos ao seu lado...

-Ao meu lado ou na Europa fazendo compras? Mas bem não estou com tempo pra brigas, o que você quer?

-Seu pai pediu que eu viesse falar com você.

-Ele tem mesmo que se meter em tudo, não?

-Não o culpe Sesshomaru, ele sabe o que é melhor para você. – disse Kagura sentando-se ao lado de Sesshomaru.

-Ele não sabe de nada...

-Sesshozinho reconsidere, eu sei que sou meio arrogante às vezes e peço desculpas por isso, só não acho que deva largar tanto tempo por tão pouco?

-Tão pouco? Então é isso que meus sentimentos valem para você? Pouco?

-Então você está mesmo apaixonado por outra? – disse Kagura se levantando bruscamente.

-Não é o que eu sinto por outra, e sim o que eu não sinto por você Kagura... Eu não a amo, e não vou me casar com alguém sem amor...

-Amor não dura embaixo da ponte... Sei que se tentar vai conseguir me amar... – disse Kagura se ajoelhando ao lado de Sesshomaru.

-Você diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou Kagura... Assim como eu você foi criado num mundo onde o dinheiro manda... Eu encontrei algo mais... Aquele pequeno significado que eu tanto procurava e nunca consegui achar... E sei que você vai encontrá-lo também um dia...

-Sesshomaru... Por favor... – disse Kagura se aproximando do rosto de Sesshomaru. - Eu o amo...

-Kagura... Não... – Sesshomaru não percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer, quando Kagura tocou seus lábios aos lábios dele.

-Senhor Sesshomaru pode assinar esses... – Uma linda garota que estava olhando para os papéis em sua mão deixou-os cair ao ver a cena. – Ah me desculpem, eu não tinha a intenção de interromper.

-Rin, não é o que você está pensando! – disse Sesshomaru empurrando Kagura e correndo atrás da garota. – Rin!

A garota correu o máximo que pôde, ela estava triste e tentava esconder as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ela não sabia ao certo o porquê daquelas lágrimas afinal ela já sabia que ele tinha uma noiva, não sabia ao certo o porquê da esperança surgir quando ele terminou o noivado afinal era só uma briga de namorados... De pessoas que se amam... E ela sobrava, ela sempre sobrava...

-Rin pare! - disse Sesshomaru alcançando a garota e a fazendo parar. – Não é o que você está pensando...

Rin continuou de costas para o homem esperando que a última lágrima caísse, sem dizer uma palavra.

-Rin não me ignore...

-Eu não estou pensando nada...

-Eu terminei com ela...

-Percebi...

-Rin eu não quero ela...

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso Sesshomaru... Quer dizer... Senhor Sesshomaru...

-Rin! – disse Sesshomaru empurrando a garota para dentro de uma sala e fechando a porta.

-Por que fez isso? – disse Rin parando para ouvir a voz lá fora. – Seu pai, ele não pode te ver conversando com uma assistente pobre não é?

-Você passa tanto tempo me julgando que não percebe o que está bem na sua frente... – Sesshomaru segurava a garota contra a parede e ela não fazia o menor esforço para sair...

-O que está bem na minha frente é um homem que mentiu e que não quer que saibam que ele se misturou com uma pobre...

-O que está bem na frente é um homem que sabe que errou e quer o seu perdão.

-Claro Sesshomaru, eu o perdôo, fico muito feliz de ter descoberto quem você é antes... - Rin abaixou o rosto e ficou olhando para seus pés.

-Antes? – disse Sesshomaru levantando o rosto da garota. – Antes de se apaixonar?

Rin não respondeu, mas fechou os olhos ao toque de Sesshomaru em seu rosto, nem o frio e calculista Sesshomaru conseguiu resistir a tal gesto e a beijou, os lábios de Rin tinham o gosto mais doce que ele já houvera provado e seu coração acelerava cada vez mais . Sesshomaru tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas a garota assustada o empurrou e saiu correndo do pequeno armário que se encontravam.

**_Rin Taisho Sama: Postei rápido pq o Naraku me dá mto medo o.o Espero que tenha gostado do novo cap =x ;*_**

**_Acdy-chan: HA postei mais rápido dessa vez \o/ E espero tbm não demorar pra postar o proximo. Espero que tenha gostado. E realmente... tadinha da Kagome =/ ;*_**

**_Pequena Rin: Ui hentai mode on =p Espero que tenha gostado. =x ;*_**

**Bem gente é isso, espero que tenham gostado e por favor deixem reviews. Reviews me deixam feliz e me lembrar de continuar escrevendo . Ahhh e to escrevendo uma nova fic Kagome e Inuyasha! Se quiserem conferir, tah ficando bem legal =] Love u ;***


	9. Negação

-Rin! Ei! Rin! – ao olhar pra trás Rin percebe um homem muito bonito correndo sem fôlego atrás dela.

-Ah olá Kohako. – disse Rin sem animo.

-Você está bem? Parece meio, digamos, desanimada. – disse Kohako recuperando o fôlego.

-O motorista do ônibus atrasou, parece que vou ter que começar a acordar mais cedo para pegar o primeiro ônibus caso isso ocorra novamente.

-Eu posso te buscar, se você quiser é claro.

-Não senhor! Não iria incomodá-lo tanto assim. – disse Rin balançando a cabeça rapidamente.

-Não seria incomodo...

-Não, muito obrigada, mas não. – disse Rin sorridente.

-Bem se não quer me incomodar então mando meu motorista. Ele vai ganhar mais dinheiro com uma viagem tão longa, então você está ajudando-o.

-E o senhor gastando dinheiro comigo, não mesmo.

-Bem se quiser posso emprestá-lo a você, eu deixo você pagar. É bem melhor que você contratar um que não é confiável. – sugeriu Kohako esperançoso.

-Colocando desse jeito, tudo bem. Agora preciso ir... – disse Rin se virando e saindo.

-Não, Rin! Espere! – mas ela já havia saído.

-Kagome! – disse uma velha senhora se levantando rapidamente de sua mesa. – Como é bom te ver, você nunca aparece por aqui.

_E continuaria a não aparecer se o senhor Sesshomaru não estivesse de mau humor por culpa da Rin de novo.

-Nossa, assim eu penso que você não me suporta...

-Sabe muito bem que não é nada disso Kaede.

-De qualquer maneira, veio falar com o senhor Inuyasha? – perguntou a senhora esperançosa.

-Poderia entregar-lhe isso? – perguntou Kagome entregando uma enorme pasta.

-Não.

-Ah, por favor, não faça isso Kaede. Sabe muito bem que não quero falar com o Inuyasha.

-Porque não? – Kagome ficou paralisada, conhecia muito bem aquela doce voz. – Posso saber por que não quer falar comigo Kagome?

-Ela veio lhe entregar essa pasta Inuyasha. – disse Kaede sentindo pena da menina e entregando-lhe a pasta caso ela não soubesse o que falar.

-Essa não é a minha pergunta Kaede.

-Não faça isso com a pobre menina... Ela não quis dizer isso... – disse Kaede com voz de súplica. Kagome não conseguia falar e sentia o olhar gélido em suas costas, sabia que ele não estava nada feliz.

-Não estou fazendo nada Kaede, você fala como se eu estivesse a torturando. Ela nem me olha! Ela falou alta e claro que não quer falar com o Inuyasha e como sou o único Inuyasha por aqui quero saber por que ela não quer falar comigo. Kagome venha comigo até a minha sala. – disse Inuyasha abrindo a porta de seu escritório e esperando que Kagome tomasse alguma atitude.

-Vá querida, por Deus, vá! – disse Kaede empurrando a garota para dentro da sala.

Kagome entrou na sala e fechou lentamente a porta atrás de si encostando-se a ela ao mesmo tempo em que levantava os olhos para o teto. Inuyasha sentou-se lentamente e aguardou pacientemente a garota falar algo, uns 10 minutos de espera.

-Bem se não tem nada a dizer, vou indo... – disse Kagome virando-se para a porta.

-Kagome... – disse Inuyasha segurando o braço da assustada menina e a puxando para encostar o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. – Porque faz isso comigo?

-O que eu fiz senhor? – disse Kagome fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume perfeito que emanava dele.

-Acha que é fácil vê-la chegar com hematomas e os olhos cheios de lágrimas e não poder fazer nada a respeito simplesmente por não ter o mínimo de intimidade contigo e ter medo de assustá-la e distanciá-la mais de mim? – perguntou Inuyasha soltando o braço de Kagome para logo em seguida puxá-la em um abraço enquanto cheirava seu cabelo.

-... – Kagome tentava falar, queria dizer que era impossível distanciá-la dele e que o amava, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam e ela se odiava por isso, mas ainda assim o silencio era mais seguro, a palavra errada poderia fazê-lo soltá-la e ela queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento mágico.

Não se sabe ao certo quanto tempo passaram ali sem dizer absolutamente nada, mas aquele momento foi interrompido por uma batida na porta e a voz de Kaede no telefone.

-Tentei impedi-la senhor, mas essa mulher parece não saber respeitar ninguém. – disse Kaede brava.

Ao abriu o olho Kagome viu os olhos furioso de Kikyou encarando-a.

-O que você quer dessa vez Kikyou? – disse Inuyasha soltando Kagome por alguns segundos antes de segurar sua mão impedindo Kagome de fazer o que sua mente tanto dizia para fazer, fugir.

-Vim saber sua resposta para minha pergunta de ontem, mas parece que essazinha está atrapalhando.

-Você está atrapalhando Kikyou, eu a chamei para entrar e você arrombou a porta de meu escritório.

-Mas Inuzinho e nosso beijo? Sei que significou algo para você afinal não foi nosso primeiro. – com essas palavras Kagome tentou se desprender dos braços de Inuyasha, inutilmente.

-Kikyou sabe que eu sempre gostei de você, quando você era adolescente costumávamos ser tão amigos, eu sempre soube que você sentia algo por mim, mas isso nunca nos atrapalhou em nada.

-Sim Inuyasha. Eu sempre o amei e sempre fui sincera com você, até que você me beijou. Naquele dia eu senti uma ponta de esperança que eu nunca tinha me permitido ter, naquele dia eu percebi que você também sentia algo por mim.

-Não confunda fraqueza com amor Kikyou...

-Tentei não confundir, mas você beijou-me novamente no dia do noivado de Sesshomaru. Admita Inuyasha, nos momentos mais importantes de sua vida eu estava lá e você nunca hesitou em vir a mim, você sente algo por mim. Paixão é passageira, eu sou a segurança Inuyasha. Sempre soube que podia contar comigo.

-Segurança... – Inuyasha olhava para o chão e parecia confuso. Kagome estava se sentindo cada vez mais deslocada ali, não queria ouvir aquilo, não queria ouvir os momentos felizes que Kikyou tivera com Inuyasha quando ela nem o conhecia, não queria ouvir que ele demonstrava algum sentimento por ela, não queria estar ali, mas as mãos de Inuyasha seguravam firmemente sua mão.

-Sim Inu... Segurança. – Kikyou puxou as mãos de Inuyasha quando ele afrouxou as mãos sem Kagome perceber. Kagome saiu correndo e Inuyasha nem ao menos levantou os olhos para tentar impedir. – Sei que está confuso, sei o que sente por ela Inuyasha, mas eu estou aqui e isso vai passar meu amor, sempre passa. Não é a primeira vez nem a última que você vai sentir paixão e eu estarei aqui para abrir seus olhos sempre que precisar. – disse Kikyou finalizando com um beijo nos lábios de Inuyasha que não correspondeu mas também não a impediu.

**Taaaa eu sei que demorei muito =x Mas ao menos o capítulo ficou grande =D (Por favor, não me batam ó.ò)**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**MSN da Naty: natytrajanost hotmail bla bla bla**

**Deixem reviews ;***

**bellainucullen: Que bom que está gostando \o/ ;***

**pequena rin: Ahhh tadinha da Rin, ela é legal =x Eu sei que eu tenho demorado mto mas eh q estou super empolgada numa nova fic (q tbm to demorando por sinal, bem mais o.o) aí eu me confundo nas idéias e fico doida =x Mas não pretendo parar de escrever não. Brigada por acompanhar minha fic. Love u ;***

**Daaf: Dá msm peninha da Kagome, mas ela vai superar (eu acho =x) E sua espera finalmente acabou! Vou tentar ir mais rápido dessa vez =x**

**sango7higurashi**: **Nhaaaa que bom *-* Se começar a escrever e postar alguma fic me avisa! Vou adorar ler =D**

**Rukia-hime** : **Finalmente não? Mas acho que podia ter sido um poukinho mais emocionante. Kem sabe um pouco mais pra frente? =x**

**Brigada a todo mundo que me manda reviews, ela me anima a continuar escrevendo**

**(L)**


End file.
